


A Series of First Times

by cyberdirection



Category: Dylan O'Brien/Tyler Hoechlin - Fandom, Sterek - Fandom, stiles/derek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Stiles, BoyxBoy, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Derek, Smut, Top Derek, sterek feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberdirection/pseuds/cyberdirection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they kissed was strange and it felt new to both of them but they quickly got over it and it soon started to feel like something else, like something great. The first time they made love was radiant. Stiles was a mess of moans and curse words and Derek was out of breath and panting. That was the first time they shared "I love you's" too. That was the first time they both realized how madly in love they were with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Series of First Times

**Author's Note:**

> So if you're looking for smut the smutty part is at the end so just skip to that part but otherwise if you want to read the whole story enjoy. :) thank you for reading!

The first time Stiles saw Derek he was with Scott. Scott had just lost his stupid inhaler in the woods that night he got turned. Stiles remembers that day clearly. It is mostly due because that was the day everything changed. Scott had been bitten and he had turned into something neither Stiles or himself knew how to feel about it. Anyways, that day when he saw Derek, Derek was scary. He was his usual grumpy self. Stiles had only heard the rumors of how he was the only survivor of a fire that wiped out his family, but Stiles had never heard of how gorgeous the man was. Needless to say, Stiles was impressed. That night all Stiles managed to think about before he fell asleep was the look and gleam in Derek's eyes. The way his eyebrows furrowed and made him look even more intimidating. The way his shoulder were so broad and his whole body was big enough to crush Stiles in a second. That was the first time Stiles saw Derek.

The first time Stiles noticed Derek looking at him was during one of their group meetings where they talk about life threatening dangers. The usual. Before the whole discussion started Derek was straight up staring at Stiles. It made Stiles feel awkward and he might have even started to sweat a little. Stiles would look his way and Derek would look away but then his gaze would just come back to him. Stiles thought Derek was doing it to intimidate him or something. But then, when Derek was discussing how there are hunters in town and how Scott and him could die, Stiles couldn't help but notice the way Derek would glance his way every now and then. Stiles let that one slide too though. He didn't want any false hope. Plus he knew he was probably just being delusional. When you start developing a crush on someone suddenly everything seems like a sign right? 

The first time Derek touched him Stiles's heart stopped, his eyes widen, and he almost choked on his own breath. Of course Derek had touched Stiles before. They have known each other for a while now. It would be weird if they hadn't touched each other. This time it was different than all those meaningless times Derek had touched him though. They were in Stiles's jeep, Stiles was driving and he had his right hand on the glove compartment. He had just witnessed a huge fight between Derek, Scott, and some other alphas. Of course Derek and Scott had fought together. It had been a tough fight but Derek was the one who came out of there the most injured, so Stiles was giving him a ride home. His wounds would heal so they hadn't bothered with getting him checked up or anything. Scott was hurt but he had Allison to take care of him, plus his injuries weren't as bad as Derek's. Stiles had his eyes locked on the street when he felt it. Derek had placed his hand next to Stiles's in the glove compartment, it could have almost been mistaken as an accident but then Derek touched Stiles's finger with his own, a small light touch, and he left it there to linger. The touch was burning, it was cold, it was hot, it was electric. Derek then placed his hand on top of Stiles's. Stiles felt his heart stopped. He glanced over to Derek and Derek looked at him, his eyes glossy and he knew Derek had meant the touch to mean something. And it did.

The first time Derek asked Stiles out on a date Stiles had been expecting it. His relationship with Derek had evolved into something else now. They hadn't labeled it yet though. Stiles wasn't really sure if they could call it anything. Derek cared for him and vice versa but that wasn't anything new. What was new was the hand holding, the late at night phone calls, the waking up to a "Have a good day today" text every morning, the visiting at strange hours of the day, and the hugging. When they first hugged Derek had made the first move. It was the anniversary of Derek's family's death and he was feeling under the weather as expected. That day he ignored everyone and took himself out of the radar. Stiles didn't want to push it so he just let him be, gave him some space. Derek appeared in his window frame that night though. His eyes were red and puffy and he didn't look like his usual self. Stiles didn't want to scare him away, didn't want to make any quick moves. Derek started talking, told him about how he felt, told him about that day, told him about how he has been so lonely ever since. How if he could ,he would swap places with all of them anyday. That's when Derek leaned in and hugged Stiles. He promised him that he'll never let anyone hurt him or Scott, then he started crying. Stiles hugged him back. 

When Derek asked him out on a date he was so nervous and struggled so bad with his words Stiles didn't even know what he had said at first. Of course when it hit Stiles what he had meant to say he said yes, with a big honest smile planted on his face. "Okay" Derek said. Then he left. Then he texted Stiles about how he wanted to take him to his house, he just wanted to keep things private, he had said how he didn't want anyone to ruin the night for them. Stiles had agreed and told him he'd be there in fifteen minutes but Derek aggresively refused to let Stiles drive to his house and Stiles finally gave in, letting Derek pick him up and what not. If Derek wanted to be a total gentleman about this then Stiles would let him. It's not like it'd hurt any of them right? 

The night had been totally perfect. Derek had cooked an amazingly delicious meal. They laughed and had fun. Derek seemed happier than ever and Stiles was so content. Nothing could ruin this moment. Derek drove him back home, before 12, as he had promised Stiles's dad. That night all Stiles dreamt about was the way Derek's hands felt on his body. How Derek's smile was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. How Derek laughing was strange and felt warm and Stiles could never get tired of it. Stiles really liked Derek and he could only hope Derek liked him as much too.

The first time they kissed was strange and it felt new to both of them but they quickly got over it and it soon started to feel like something else, like something great. They had been on another date. This time Derek took them both out on the forest, of course he had checked for days that there were no new hunters, or witches, or mean alphas to ruin the moment. When he was sure that it was completely safe he made a picnic basket with champagne and made another one of his delicious meals. Stiles was in love with the idea but being himself he couldn't help to tease Derek about how cheesy he is. Derek had just huffed and rolled his eyes. Stiles did think Derek was too cheesy and too much of a romantic but he had to admit that he loved it. 

As they were both laying on the carpet Derek had brought, staring at the clouds, Stiles tilted his head and looked straight into Derek's eyes. Derek looked back. That's when it happened, Stiles leaned in and Derek did too and their lips connected. Stiles felt electricity run through his body and Derek felt a warmth inside of him he had not felt for a while. They stayed like that for a moment. Just enjoying the touch of lips on lips. Then Stiles started to move his mouth, Derek responded, their tongues dancing a sweet dance and they could taste eachother. It was better than what Stiles had expected, better than what both of them had expected. They kissed a lot after that too. That night Stiles could only imagine what it would feel to have those kisses everywhere on his body. On his abdomen, on his neck, on his chest. All this thinking got him a little excited though. Stiles was so turned on just thinking about Derek. He couldn't help himself and soon started to masturbate, thinking about how Derek's lips would feel on his dick, how his own lips would feel on Derek's dick. Stiles cummed twice that night. 

The first time they made love was radiant. There are no accurate words to explain it. It was amazing, it was beautiful, it was everything they could both have hoped for. Derek had given this a lot of thought. He didn't want it to just be random and messy. He wanted it to be everything Stiles is worth. He wanted to make him feel special, he wanted to show him how much he loved him. Derek lit up his whole new place, because he had a new place now, that old storage building or whatever, with christmas lights but it was the right amount of lightning. Enough to see Stiles but not too bright to make it less romantic.  
Stiles knew it was happening. They had talked about this, about what Stiles wanted, what he was hoping for, what he was imagining. Stiles told Derek that those stuff didn't matter, because truly they didn't. Stiles just wanted to be with Derek. He didn't care about the place or the time or anything. He just cared about Derek. Derek wasn't having any of that though. Stiles was worth way more than just a lazy fuck in the middle of the day on a dirty bed. So he had managed all of this for Stiles.

The night started out with a kiss. Derek kissed Stiles and his lips made their way slowly to Stiles's neck. He planted a kiss there and then somewhere else and then somewhere else on his neck. The kisses became rougher and then he licked over the skin before he bit, definitely leaving a bruise. Stiles didn't care, no, he wanted everyone to know that Derek was his, and he was Derek's. Stiles hands roamed around Derek's body, around his back begging for friction. He pulled Derek's shirt over and off, as did Derek. Dereks lips moved to his chest, leaving a trail of kisses to his belly button. Then he moved his mouth to Stiles's nipple. Stiles whimpered when Derek bit on it gently and licked over it. Derek unbuttoned Stiles's jeans and pulled them down leaving Stiles only with his underwear on. Derek had to take a second to really look at what he had in front of him. The beauty. The constellations Stiles's moles made all over his body. He wanted to kiss every single mole and count them. Stiles awaited there, biting on his bottom lip gently. "No fair! Your pants have to come off too." He said. And Derek was nothing but happy to obligue.

Now Derek has two fingers inside Stiles. Stiles was a sweaty mess of moans and curse words. "Derek.." He said panting. "I need more." Derek started to scissor his fingers, stretching Stiles open. Stiles knees bent and his toes curled. Derek inserted another finger and started thrusting them in and out of Stiles. Derek flipped him over so that Stiles was on his hands and knees. Stiles whined at the loss of being full by Derek's fingers. Then he felt a hot wet thing on his ass. Derek was eating him out. Derek separated Stiles's ass cheeks as much as he could so that his asshole would open up and he could thrust his tongue inside of Stiles, tasting every inch of him. Stiles would probably say something sarcastic about having Derek's tongue in his ass but he was way too lost in bliss to even form a word. All he could manage to do was moan and grip the bed sheets with all his strength. Derek wasn't talking, no, but he was making these sounds that Stiles almost cummed from just hearing them. Almost. Derek inserted a finger inside of Stiles, still eating him out. When he inserted the second finger and stretched Stiles open so that his tongue would go more in, Stiles cummed.

Derek stopped and Stiles plopped face up on the bed. Out of breath. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to regain his composure. Derek didn't give him much time to rest though. He moved down to Stiles's abdomen, where most of Stiles's cum had landed, and started eating it string by string. He licked all over his stomach and his dick too. He swallowed it. Stiles was out of words and breath. Derek was lascivious right now.  
Stiles sighed. "What's wrong?" "We haven't even started the real thing and I've already cummed" He said in an annoyed voice. Derek looked at him with an expresionless face. "We have started the real thing. THIS is the real thing. You and I together." Stiles turned away. "Yeah I guess so." Derek took a breath and then said "I love you." Just like that. The first time he said he loved Stiles. Stiles didn't see this one coming, he stared at Derek with the most beautiful expression on his face, "I love you too" he said. Derek leaned in to kiss him. 

Derek put on the condom, he was struggling with opening the little wrap and Stiles had teased him about it and laughed but now it was on. With one slow thrust Derek was all the way inside of Stiles. Stiles's eyes almost rolled all the way back into his skull. He was feeling so full, so great, yet he wanted more. Needed more. "Derek.. Move" So Derek did. He started thrusting in and out of Stiles slowly at first but then he picked up his pace. Derek was panting. He angled his thrusts a different way and Stiles moaned, almost screamed, in pleasure. Derek knew what he was doing, he was hitting his prostate with every thrust. "Derek.." Stiles said out of breath. Derek didn't stop nor did he slow down his moves. He started thrusting in and out of Stiles faster. He was close, he could feel it. With one quick thrust he cummed. He fell on top of Stiles and rode out his orgasm slowly and almost lazily. They both moaned and let out a big breath. 

"I love you" Stiles said. "I love you" Derek replied. That was the first time they both didn't feel completely alone. That was the first time they felt safe. That was the first time they both knew that, as long as they had each other, nothing could ever hurt them.


End file.
